


A flower In Space

by theEmzo290



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, AU but still star wars world, Angst, Before TFA, F/M, Hux - Freeform, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, The First Order, The Force, basically before TFA, cool glad I cleared that up, i say romance but kylo ren aint that romantic, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEmzo290/pseuds/theEmzo290
Summary: Tulyp was quite content with her life on Coruscant before Kylo Ren - the infamous force user of the dark side - happened upon her. Now she's been captured by the first order and things will probably not bode well for her.And when I say probably I mean probably because honestly I'm writing this as it comes to me. x





	A flower In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction so I would reallllyyyyyyyy appreciate feedback please please please. It'll motivate me to bring more chapters out. :) Sorry I'm needy x

It was Coruscant where they first met. She had been fighting a group of riff raff trying to steal from her small store when he and his army of white tin cans had suddenly stopped in their tracks whilst passing the scuffle. Momentarily distracted  by the sight, one of the thieves managed to their knife into her side.  
  “MOTHERFUCKER” Tulyp screamed grabbing onto the weapon and pulling it out. She was beyond furious now. “You know I was just gonna call the cops on you but that’d be too kind for you”. Who the hell went this far to steal from a bloody fruit shop anyways? Were a bunch of melons really worth killing for? The food shortage in the city must be really taking its toll.  
 Aiming her blaster Tulyp shot one of the thieves between the eyes.  
“Who’s next?”  
She had completely forgotten about her audience, the all too familiar adrenaline spurring her to take down another two opponents, using the dead body of one to shield against another knife attack. This group couldn’t afford or steal better weapons it seemed. A pity really, it wasn’t a fair fight - there’s no fun in that.  
 Shooting down the last offender, Tulyp looked around, blinking back into the real world. A little crowd had formed but quickly dispersed now the entertainment had finished. Murder was as common on Coruscant as the elder apples she sold. Well at least in her district.  
 She started to register the pain and blood loss in her side now as the adrenaline wore off. Sweat pooled at her brow as she applied pressure to her side.  
  Before she could treat the wound Tulyp locked onto the stormtroopers nearby. The one dressed in black was staring at her. At least she thought it was under that mask. Not a stormtrooper she realised, he had a cloak. Or maybe it was a stormtrooper with a fashion sense. Suddenly he stretched out his hand towards her and she was flying towards him. Looking back at it now, her feet were only an inch off the ground but Tulyp knew it would be the closest to flying she’d ever feel.  
 Stopping right before him he threw her to her knees. And now she couldn’t move.  
 A force user it seemed, and a strong one at that. A force user dressed all in black, with a mask, surrounded by stormtroopers. Was he some Darth Vader wannabe?  
Then Tulyp remembered what she had clipped to her belt and realised too late as he reached down to grab it, examining the hilt.  
  “Now what would scum like you need a lightsaber for?”  
  She struggled against the invisible bonds, knowing it was a pointless task. After all, he wasn’t the first force user she’d come across.  
 “So you’ve met others then, trained in the ways of the force but neither Jedi or Sith”. He rattled off the facts as he searched through her mind.  
Walls dammit! She had to put her walls up. And so suddenly he was pushed out, so hard that his hand held out in front of her face bend back a little.    
“Fighting against me will only make it worse girl”, the black, force wielding helmet growled. Well, as much as one can growl through a voice modulator.  
“Sir, General Hux has the senate subdued. He is now requiring your assistance”, a tin can spoke up.  
“Excellent. Take this one to the holding cell on my ship”, ‘Sir’ replied.  
 “Take me to your SHIP? There is no way in hel-” Tulyp started in fury but with a wave of his hand the world went black.


End file.
